


沉默年代

by xxxmxxx



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gallaghercest | Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxmxxx/pseuds/xxxmxxx
Summary: 80年代背景的第三人视角未成年性行为提及*一个备份
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	沉默年代

弗莱明又找上门来了。这是他第三次上门找我，让我就经手过的记忆犹新的案子写几篇文章，“我保证那一定会卖得非常好！”他说话的时候神情激动，甚至差点将纸杯捏破。弗莱明是个记者，据他所说，一个大名鼎鼎的编辑打算编一本颇具趣味性的罪案实录，正四处索求有关真实又离奇的罪案投稿。弗莱明还说，如果他能提供令人满意的稿件，那么他的升职也就不在话下。为了我们的友谊，也为了他承诺的升职宴（“香草鲟鱼和黄金炸猪排，转角那家弗朗西斯哥餐厅”），我最终答应了他的要求。我让他给我一周的时间让我好好想想。

“不过话说在前头。”我说，“我不保证我写出来的东西到底能不能通过，或者干脆就是篇他妈的狗屎——即使是那样，你也别来找我了。”

毕竟我是个私家侦探，跟雷蒙德钱德勒笔下那些颇具文化修养的侦探截然不同那种。所以别期望我会是个好作家。

这倒是让我想起十二年前的那个案子。严格来说那个案子从头到尾都没有找上过我，没有委托人，没有委托金，我虽然是个侦探，却从头到尾没有和任何涉案人员有过任何形式上的交流。是我找上了它，像追逐猎物的狗。

那是在一九八八年的曼彻斯特，那年我虽然只有三十五岁，但做私家侦探已有十年。你知道，私家侦探为了保持竞争力，永远不会在任何场合都单打独斗，信息才是关键。我在警察学院的同僚后来大多就职于警察局——事实上，很多内部消息都是这么来的。那年春天来的很晚，因此等到它最终到来的时候，所有人都有点如释重负，除了忙着和各种青少年、性和毒品的警察。我记得那年的派对特别多，青少年贩毒和藏毒的案子层出不穷，辛普森为此向我抱怨过不止一次。

“现在的小屁孩！”他便说便抓了抓头顶仅剩的几根毛，狠狠舀了一勺豌豆饭塞到嘴里，“现在的小屁孩！真他妈让人怀疑我是不是身在现代社会。他们还有什么是他妈的不能干的吗？”

我尽管相当同情，却仍然不能不实话实说：“Well，或许这跟政府的药品管控也有关系？”我指着不远处一群抱着不明长颈瓶子鬼鬼祟祟走过的青少年，“——喏，出头鸟。天佑英吉利。”

辛普森朝着那边走过去，没等出示证件就作鸟兽散，只好又骂骂咧咧走过来，一屁股坐下：“我真是受够了这群小屁孩。这算什么？昨晚上甚至闹出了人命——那个小孩的妈妈眼睛都哭肿了！”

我的耳朵和鼻子的功能常常置换，比如现在它就敏锐地嗅到了我潜在的收入来源。我尽力表现得不那么感兴趣，惊讶地挑起眉毛：“闹出人命？这样的事情可不常见。”

辛普森一向对水纹的波动不太敏感，因此当我抛出鱼饵，他很轻易就上了钩：“对，不常见——就在昨天晚上。”他向四周看了看，压低声音对我说：“我本来不该告诉你的，因为职业操守诸如此类的东西。但这件事你迟早会知道。昨天晚上，圣保罗中学的某个课后派对上，大概十点左右吧，有个叫史蒂夫的孩子因为滥用药物当场死亡。当场死亡！所有人都他妈喝得烂醉，而他附近的同伴甚至还以为他只是嗑嗨了。我的天，这放在我们那时候简直是不可想象的事……”

我听着他的滔滔不绝的抱怨，拿了块炸鱼排蘸了蘸盐醋酱，然后放进嘴里。味道不错。

“……目前的嫌疑人有两个，一个是戴夫，一个是利亚姆。哦！利亚姆·加拉格，还有另一个大一点的加拉格！该死的加拉格，他们绝对是世界上最难搞的那类人。”

“可他不过是个中学生？青春期、荷尔蒙，诸如此类的东西。”

辛普森看我的表情就像是看一个不谙世事的襁褓中的婴儿，我敢说他的眼光中甚至饱含着怜悯。“不，你不懂。你没跟他们接触过。”我耸耸肩表示回答，接着他开始闷着头吃饭，我也闷着头吃饭。午休时间快到了，他喝完最后一口汤，突然露出一个若有所思的表情：

“晚上下了班你还有别的安排吗？我把审讯录像带去给你看看。没准你能另发现些什么东西，我是说，在学校的时候你就总是最机灵的那个家伙。”

我当然答应了他。

*

“找我干啥啊？”利亚姆说。他的表情非常漫不经心，视线在对面墙上飘来飘去，似乎没有焦点。他双手插兜向后斜靠在椅子上，甚至还在嚼口香糖。由于他是个漂亮的青年，我得承认他那样子看起来挺酷的，辛普森说他在学校非常受小女生欢迎。意料之中的事。

“昨晚的课后派对上史蒂夫因为滥用药物死亡。根据史蒂夫朋友的供词，三天前你带着一伙人在松树林里围殴了他。对此你有什么要说的吗？”

“这他妈那个蠢蛋说的？”他爆发出一阵大笑，“乔治·屌头杰夫还是山姆·鸡克？”

“请直接回答我的问题。对于你对死者之间的霸凌关系你有什么好说的吗？”

“好吧好吧，你想听什么，我对他妈的史蒂夫的他妈的看法？他就是坨狗屎。狗屎。他比我大两级并不意味着他比我更适合做一个风云人物，也不意味着当他一拳打到我面前的时候我不能还手，你知道我的意思吧？”利亚姆握紧拳头向上举了举，做出一个挑衅的表情。

看来史蒂夫和他积怨已久。那两个警察显然也想到了这一点。他们点点头，继续下一个问题：

“事发当晚你并不在现场，尽管辛西娅说你答应了会来陪她，但你的确整晚都没有出现，是吗？”

“对。”

“你在哪里？”

利亚姆顿了顿：“当然在家里。诺尔终于他妈的舍得回家了。我和他在家里呆了一整个晚上。”

他看起来有些不自然。

“在家里呆了一整个晚上？”

“一整个他妈的晚上。”

“你确定你们没有出门吗？”

“没有。应该没有。说实话我不太记得清楚，我们喝了很多酒。”他紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。

“酒？可你还是未成年？”

“或者是别的什么东西。我说了我他妈记不清楚了。”

“别的什么东西？大麻吗？”

“反正我他妈就是记不清楚了。”他吹了个泡泡。

“谈谈你的哥哥。”

“哪个？”

“诺尔·加拉格，在摇滚乐队工作的那个。”

利亚姆抿了抿嘴唇，停止嚼口香糖的动作。他借一阵剧烈的咳嗽将软乎乎的胶状物体从嘴里拿出来，黏在椅子背后——这动作可瞒不过我，他清了清嗓子，然后说：

“诺尔·加拉格？哈，他就是个贱人，无耻的混蛋。”他说话时无意识地抖动着右脚，“我不觉得把他会跟史蒂夫的死有他妈多少联系。你明白我的意思吧？别他妈的把他搅合进来。”

“据我们所知，诺尔·加拉格在一个摇滚乐队做管理的工作。我们有理由认为他有渠道得到足够的大麻。”

利亚姆突然表现得非常暴躁。他蹭地站起来，试图往门外走，但被警察架着重又坐了回来：

“操，都是些他妈的什么狗屎问题！我说过了跟我们他妈的没关系，为什么你们这些蠢货不去问问他妈的该死的戴夫呢？”

接下来警察又反反复复问他那几个问题，他表现得越发暴躁，到了后来干脆一言不发，专心致志地挠自己的头发，又将它们整理好。

录像带滚完了，我们又换上了戴夫的。戴夫的前科让他在和警察打交道的过程中能做到相当程度的游刃有余，这种从容一直保持到问到他昨晚的去向时。他就在场，甚至在下午六点左右派对即将开始的时候被目睹到和史蒂夫碰了面。唯一的问题是他看起来似乎没有什么渠道可以接触到大麻。

“你觉得呢？”辛普森问。“戴夫还是利亚姆？”

“伙计，你们去找了诺尔吗？”我给他接了杯咖啡，“我想再看看他的。”

*

第二天的同一时间，辛普森带来了诺尔的那卷录像。诺尔有着和他弟如出一辙的粗眉毛，留着平头，比他弟稍微安静一点。看起来不难相处。但我很快意识到这只是个假象。

“我想你已经听说了你弟弟学校的那件事。”

“嗯哼，那个小疯子。”他点点头。

这两兄弟看起来似乎都对对方有着某种不同寻常的强烈情感。

“根据我们手里的供词，你弟弟和死者之间有着某种过节。”

“所以？”

“尸检报告显示他死于药物滥用。鉴于Liam在档案袋里留下的几次休学前科，我们有理由相信出于某种报复心理，利亚姆可能为他提供超量的迷幻药物。”

“所以你们认为是我干的。”他微微向右偏头，眯了眯眼睛，脸因此皱成一团，做出一个颇具讽刺意味的表情。

我决定将此命名为“这群拿着国家公粮的傻瓜是英格兰堕落的最大原因”脸。

“你们是说我给利亚姆提供了那些该死的贵价大麻，而即使他和他妈的史蒂夫三天前才打过架，他还是把这批大麻卖给了那个超他妈令他厌恶的家伙。”

“我们不排除这种可能……”

诺尔打断了他们的话：“我实在不敢相信你们竟然真的会蠢到这种地步；我家猫做警察都能在三小时之内破了这个该死的傻逼案子。听着，我不管你们怎么想的，我不会给别人搞什么他妈的大麻来卖因为我不是药贩子。而利亚姆，利亚姆虽然是个小贱人，但他不会为了钱跟他讨厌的傻逼说上一句话。”他接着说，“你们最好把所有聪明才智都放在对戴夫的审讯上，否则我恐怕你们会错失所有重要线索。我的友善提醒。”

“事发当晚你在哪里？”

“我在家里。昨天下午大概三点的时候我结束巡回，到家的时候差不多是四点过。我和保罗还有利亚姆一起用了晚餐，然后我就和利亚姆一起呆在我们的房间里。”

“你确定你一整晚都呆在家里吗？”

“well，我没记错的话。”他偏过头挠了挠后颈，下颔线条紧绷。我不确定是因为这个动作还是因为他的确在紧张；但鉴于他同样含糊的供词……他就是在紧张。

“我们拿到了你家附近的某个便利店老板的供词，他们说你在当晚大约八点的时候去了店里一趟。”

“没错……没错，我的确去买了点东西。”

“买了什么东西？”

“我想我有权保持沉默。”

“好，那换我们来问你，你只需要回答是或者不是。便利店老板说你当时穿着蓝黑色连帽衫，戴了副墨镜，走进店里时大约八点，逛了很久后买了一盒安全套和润滑油，是或不是？”

诺尔没说话。

“是或不是？”

诺尔仍然保持沉默。

这就是默认了。永远不要怀疑邻居的辨认能力，尤其是当他们从小看着你长大，对此我有切身体会。

“你去店里买东西为什么试图伪装？”

“我女朋友来了家里，她父母就在附近。我不希望他们看到我在为和他们女儿做爱准备，好吗？”

“你弟弟没有提到昨晚你的女朋友也在。”

“那是因为他是个大傻逼。”诺尔眉头紧锁，“你们不应该听信一个中学生的话，尤其是当他还他妈的是个叛逆期的小鬼。”

在经历了数个诺尔式讽刺笑话的挖苦后，录像带终于滚到了尽头。虽然稍显刻薄，我仍然觉得他是个相当有趣的年轻人。

“你们真的应该好好调查戴夫。”我说。“加拉格家的两个刺头跟这件事的确没什么关系。”辛普森点点头，颇为赞同我的话，但仍然说他觉得诺尔和利亚姆的样子十分可疑。的确很可疑，我几乎确定他们掩藏了一个秘密。当时我在心里就隐隐有了一个想法，但尚不明确，于是决定把这件事弄清楚。或许是因为像雾一般笼罩在我心上的这种预感，我没有把与此相关的决定告诉任何人。

尽管如此，从那天以后一直到六月，我都不得不奔波于新接到的委托。中途某次我与辛普森吃饭的时候他告诉我案子破了，戴夫从本地的一个毒贩的手里拿到了货，将它们藏在公园角落的花坛里。直到六月末的一个下午，我记得很清楚，那天天气很好，难得有那么大的太阳愿意将它的光线赤裸裸投到这片土地上，一切都带上了明晃晃的反光，像反色胶片上的影子，走在外面时我几乎不能完全睁开眼。我刚刚完成了工作，正匆匆赶去与客户交接，不到十分钟我的头顶便烫得像顶了个火炉；我甚至隐隐能闻到头发烧焦的味道。

“真见鬼……我居然忘了戴帽子。”

于是我只好折返去工作室取我那顶帽子。这样既能保养我为数不多的头发，又能塑造我身为私家侦探的专业形象——毕竟众所周知，英国侦探都会有那么一顶帽子。离约定的时间还有一定距离，但为了保险起见，我选择穿过树林的近道走向工作室所在的公寓后门，那段路大概要走上十分钟。树林里相当安静，还不到落叶的季节，我的脚步声淹没在泥土中，几乎与林间的幽静氛围融为一体。这时候我听到了左手边的树丛里有什么响动传来。树林里常有这种动静，始作俑者可能是一只野兔或者一只松鼠。我本来不以为意，直到我听到了属于人类的声音。

那声音相当熟悉，我努力分辨，终于想起是利亚姆的声音。我鬼使神差地住了脚，顺手找了棵枝繁叶茂的大树，从树身后悄悄探出头。我的心跳如擂鼓，整个耳膜都充斥着“咚咚”的声音，仿佛我已经预见到了接下来的事情。

利亚姆两手插在兜里，歪着头看着他的哥哥。诺尔站在他面前，他们似乎起了某种争执，利亚姆甚至激动得改变了姿势，但这种对峙很快又结束了。利亚姆向后靠在树上，微微垂着头，脚有一搭没一搭翻着地上的泥土。就在这时候诺尔左右看了看，突然俯身上前，轻轻给了他一个吻。我见过那么多亲吻，没有一次是像这样的，这么小心翼翼，这么……这么脆弱，仿佛一只蝴蝶扇动翅膀的动静都能将一切变得粉碎。我倏然收回视线，不敢再看。整个途中我的脑子一片空白，甚至不知道是怎么走回去的。

七月份我接到一份邀约之后搬到了纽约，此后我再也没见过他们。

*

我最终选择用利物浦的杀手比利案结了稿，并且只用了三天时间。弗莱明看过我的稿子之后很兴奋，问我能不能再多写几篇，我说我得缓上几天再做打算，但写作这事的确有点意思。他打趣我说是不是想起了我和某个委托人之间秘密的悲剧关系，我不置可否。

弗莱明要走的时候我突然问了他一个问题。“你说……要是一个天主教家庭里的两兄弟相爱了，会怎么样？”我问。

“你在构思自己的新书吗？”弗莱明哈哈笑了两声，“我得说，那可真是个彻头彻尾的悲剧。”


End file.
